I Don't Mind Sharing
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Anthony Padilla has always shared his things with Ian, but what happens when Ian gets the chance to repay Anthony for all he's done? *Ianthony one-shot*


**Hey guys! I decided to write this one- shot because I've decided to write at least one one-shot a month. This one will serve as last moths post, because I ended up not having time to actually write one last month. So, I'll post another one-shot this week, but it won't be about Smosh or YouTube. So, I'll let you decide if you want to read it or not. But, in this one- shot it's Ianthony friendship, fluffy and sad feels. This is going to be a feels overload. So, enjoy this story, Media Monkeys! And review if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

Twelve year old Anthony Padilla sat at the far end of the lunch table, ready to eat the sandwich his mom packed for him. He hurried and unwrapped it, prepared to take a bite when someone plopped right in the seat in front of him. Anthony looked up to see that it was the new kid he had to do that science project with, Ian.

"Hi," he said in a nervous almost sad tone.

"Hi," Anthony replied with a wave, "Where's your lunch?"

Ian averted his eyes as if the answer was embarrassing, "Someone took it."Anthony's eyes widened as Ian continued, "Someone stole it out of my bag. I had a five dollar bill in my backpack this morning. When I went to the bathroom this morning before class, someone took it and left a note saying thanks for the cash."

Anthony felt a pang of sadness and anger for this kid. It wasn't fair that he didn't get to eat, when some moron that took his money is. Without thinking he took his sandwich and tore it in half. Anthony held out one of the halves to Ian, who just eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't just go without eating, Ian. Here, take half of my food."

Ian didn't want to take Anthony's food, but his stomach said otherwise. Without a second thought on the subject, Ian grabbed the sandwich half. "What kind is it?" he asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Crunchy or smooth peanut butter?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, creamy peanut butter is better," Ian said matter of fact.

"No, crunchy is, but the sandwich has creamy peanut butter."

"And you're sure you don't mind giving me some of your food?"

Anthony smiled up at him, "I don't mind sharing."

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Sacramento, and the finale bell had gone off for all the students to leave for the day. Fifteen year old Ian Hecox walked outside, watching the busses pass him to take all the kids to their houses. He told his parents over and over that he didn't want to ride the bus anymore. The people on there were unbearable, the grade kids were loud, and it just made him feel like a kid.

He continued to walk along the sidewalk, pulling his hood over his head. Maybe he could bum a ride home with someone.

"You probably shouldn't be standing out in the rain like this… you'll catch a cold," A voice said, pulling Ian away from his thoughts.

He looked up to see Anthony in his car. His passenger window was rolled down allowing the raindrops to splash inside the car. "You'll ruin the interior if you keep your window rolled down," Ian noted dryly.

Anthony shrugged, "So, what's a pretty thing like you doing on these streets," he says jokingly.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Y'know the more you keep talking to me, the wetter I'm getting," he said motioning to the rain around him.

Anthony broke into a wide grin, "If I had a dollar for every time a girl has said that to me-

"You'd be broke," Ian laughed.

Anthony rolled his eyes; leaning over the passenger seat to open the door, "Get in, Hecox, before I change my mind."

Ian opened the door all the way, and then slid into the seat. "Thanks," he said pulling his hood down, running his hand through his short brown hair.

"Don't mention it."

"You don't mind driving me?"

"If I did I wouldn't have invited you into my car," he said, driving away from the school.

* * *

Nineteen year old Anthony Padilla sat at his computer, creating the new account on this video sharing website called YouTube. He was excited to upload these videos to somewhere else other than the Smosh website, but he knew he couldn't do it alone.

Ian opened the door to Anthony's room, walking in without even a thought of knocking, "Hey, I came as fast as I could. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Anthony looked up at his best friend with hopeful eyes, "I was going to upload the lip-sync videos we did on this website called YouTube. It's free, and more people will be able to see them."

"Cool!" Ian exclaimed, making his way over to Anthony's computer screen.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Ian's laughed scanning the computer with excitement, his bright blue eyes shining through his bangs.

"Well, the videos we already have aren't the only things I want to upload."

Ian turned to look at Anthony with puzzlement.

"If people like them, I also want to do comedy sketches," he said quickly.

"That would be hella awesome, dude! Just don't forget me when you're internet famous."

Anthony smiled shyly, "That's the thing though… I don't want to do them alone." When Ian continued to look confused, Anthony went on, "I want you to help me. Do you want to be my video partner?"

Ian put both of his hands over his mouth and gasped, "Oh Anthony, I thought you'd never ask," he said as if Anthony had just proposed to him.

"Seriously, man! Do you wanna do it?"

Ian grinned, "Well, yeah of course I do. It's just, Smosh was your Idea. Do you really not mind making me your video partner?"

"Of course not, idiot. You're my best friend and I want to do this with you."

Ian couldn't help but laugh, "Well, let's do this then!"

* * *

Twenty three year old Ian Hecox looked at all the pieces of jewelry in the store, but didn't know what to get. His girlfriend Melanie was visiting this weekend and Ian wanted to get her something nice.

"Did you find anything yet?" Anthony asked, after about an hour being in the store.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll like it."

"What is it?"

"It's a locket. Girls like lockets, right?"

Anthony walked over to Ian and examined the necklace, "It's pretty. I think she'll like it."

"Well, if you think so, then I'll buy it," Ian said.

"Then go pay for it, Romeo, so we can get some tacos."

Ian rolled his eyes as he walked to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to get this locket," Ian said, putting it on the counter.

"That's a good pick," the cashier examined. "Is it for someone special?" she asked.

"My girlfriend," he blushed.

"She's a very lucky girl," she said, scanning the item, "That'll be one thousand three hundred dollars."

Ian's eyes widened, but pulled out his wallet anyway. After searching through it he said, "I'm one hundred short. Can you cut me a deal, or something?"

"Sir, this locket is already on sale."

"Right," he sighed, "Well, if you give me some time I could go to the bank."

"That won't be necessary, Ian. I'll give you the hundred," Anthony said, stepping to his best friend's side.

"Anthony, I can't let you do that."

Anthony put a hundred dollar bill on the counter, "Ian, shut up and take my money."

Ian wanted to protest, but he knew how Anthony could be, "You sure you don't mind?" he asked, paying for the locket.

"I like Melanie, she's a nice girl. Plus, you'd do the same for me."

"I promise I'll pay you back."

"Sure you will, Ian," Anthony smiled affectionately, as he and Ian left the store.

* * *

On a cold December morning, twenty six year old Anthony Padilla was diagnosed with a kidney disease. It had been a shock to everyone, but it probably hit Ian the hardest.

Ian arrived at the hospital at exactly ten o'clock with Melanie right behind him. When they got to Anthony's room the first thing he saw was Kalel, who was pacing back and forth.

When Kalel saw Ian she didn't say anything, but ran over to hug him.

Ian hugged her back as she cried in his shirt, "I'm sorry, Kalel."

"It's not fair, Ian!" She sobbed, "He didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"I know," he whispered.

"You can go in there if you want. I just had to come out here and collect myself," she sighed, letting him go, "I love him so much, Ian."

"I know," he said again. Ian let out a shaky breath, reaching for the door. When he saw Anthony his hear almost broke in half, he looks so pale. "Hey man, you look like you got hit by a bus," Ian laughed, trying not to let the tears show in his eyes.

"You always know the right things to say to me," Anthony smiled weakly.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm in the final stages of this kidney disease thing, and he said that I need to have a kidney transplant."

"Well, that's good right? You'll get the surgery and you'll get better," Ian said quickly.

"The disease in my kidneys is so bad that I need an immediate transplant. And, the list they put you on for transplants isn't the fastest."

"Then let me give you one of my kidneys!"

"No Ian, I'm not going to let you do that," Anthony argued.

"Yes, you need a donor!"

"No! I'm not letting you give me one of you kidneys!"

"Why not?!" Ian yelled, surprising Anthony. "I'm not going to let my best friend sit here and wait for some miracle call! You're going to die if we don't do something soon, Anthony!" he wiped tears from his eyes.

Anthony stared down at his lap, but soon raised his head to look at Ian, "You really don't mind giving me one of your kidneys?" he asked.

Ian smiled at Anthony, "I don't mind sharing."

* * *

**I got the idea for this story from a picture I saw on facebook. It was a picture of two guys growing up together one of them was always sharing something with his friend, but when he himself fell ill and needed a kidney transplant, his friend was there to give him one of his. It made me think of Ian and Anthony and that's why I wrote this. **


End file.
